


October 26th: Dark

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [26]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual bondage, F/M, Vamp!Luna, Velvet is sexy m'kay?, Werewolf!Ren, fantasy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: A vampire and a werewolf. In love.It was something out of a work of fiction.But fiction cannot trump reality, no matter how hard it tries.





	October 26th: Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

> Oh look, another pairing for me to scream about.
> 
> I ship these two dorks, 100%.
> 
> Please note that I have freebird97’s permission to use her original character, affectionately named Luna.

His world is _dark _but smooth; a testament to the velvet veiling his eyes.

The same be said for his wrists, bound to the headboard.

“Are you fine with this…?”

Her voice slithers in his ear and he nods once, slowly.

“Yes.”


End file.
